Gender Switched
by DragonTamer186
Summary: What would happen if I made Daisuke a girl? What would change? What would stay the same? Well since I didn't see any stories like this EVER I decided to make one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DIGIMON

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Crap, crap, crap, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!," screamed 16 year old Daisuke Motomiya as she ran downstairs running a brush through her short red hair and trying to find her bag at the same time.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" she demanded running into the kitchen where her mom and sister were sitting at the table finishing their breakfast.

"That's what you have an alarm clock for." replied her mother not looking up from her coffee. "Maybe if you'd stop smashing it you'd be on time for once."

"Very funny mom. You know that Daisuke doesn't wake up to anything short of a nuclear blast." Said Daisuke's older sister Jun Motomiya.

"Nobody asked you," snapped Daisuke rolling her eyes.

"As I recall," Started Jun. "You were the one who came barreling down the stairs screaming about your bag, which is right by the door by the way, and

why we didn't wake you ,which if I'm not mistaken is a question, so I answered you. There is no need to be so rude about it."

In response Daisuke just gave her the finger. "If I wanted to hear a lecture I'd have asked my teacher."

"Dai didn't you say you were late for something?" asked Mrs. Motomiya.

That snapped them out of their argument. "Oh crap I gotta meet Kari outside her house." Daisuke said running to the door.

"Hold on, is that what you're wearing?" Asked Mrs. Motomiya looking at her daughter's clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She said. She looked at her black clothes and went through a mental checklist.

"Favorite black flame jacket, check"

"Black shirt with tank top underneath, check"

"Black pants with flame trim, check"

"Black boots, check"

"Yep, completely normal." She thought with a nod.

"You look like a fire obsessed Goth freak." Muttered Jun.

"Again who asked you!" replied Daisuke with a tick mark over her eye.

"Girls!" their mother said warningly.

"Sorry mom." They said in unison, then shot each other glares.

Their mother sighed. "Anyway Dai do you really want to leave dressed like that it's not that cold outside, you're gonna be burning up."

"I'll be fine mom. Promise." Daisuke said.

"OK whatever you say." Said her mom shaking her head and walking into the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher. "Do you need a ride to Kari's?"

"Nope. I'm good mom. See you after soccer practice." She said as she raced out the door.

"Huh, looks like flame brain left her lunch again." Said Jun looking at the bag sitting on the counter. She checked to make sure her mom was in the kitchen before putting Daisuke's lunch with hers.

"Jackpot" She thought smirking.

"See ya mom!" Jun called as she walked out the door to her school.

Mrs. Motomiya just shook her head as she waved back to her eldest daughter. "Those girls." She thought as she picked up Daisuke's empty lunch bag fully aware of what just happened.

* * *

"_Man it's hot out here._" Daisuke thought as she wiped her forehead. "_Maybe i shouldn't have worn so much black."_

She was interrupted from her internal musing as she caught sight of the person she was looking for.

"Hey Kari." Daisuke greeted her best friend slightly out of breath from running so fast.

"Hey Daisuke" Greeted Hikari AKA Kari to her friends. "Dai you're almost 8 minutes late. If we don't hurry we'll be late for school." She warned.

"Don't worry Kari as long as we hurry and don't stop we'll get there on time." Daisuke said as they started jogging down the street.

After a few minutes of jogging and Daisuke rambling on about different soccer offense techniques she suddenly stopped and Kari, being as she was jogging behind Daisuke, ran into her. As she got up rubbing her butt she asked what's wrong.

"I just remembered that I forgot my lunch at home!" Daisuke wailed anime tears running down her face.

"Hey" yelled an excited voice. Both turned around and saw their friend Yolei running up to them.

She caught up to them and after exchanging greetings with Kari looked at the other person standing there.

"Daisuke." She said coolly.

"Yolei." Daisuke replied back with equal coolness.

As the two girls stared at each other Kari could swear she felt the temperature drop 50 degrees. She could almost see her breath.

"Sooo where's Cody and TK?" asked Kari half in actual curiosity and half trying to cut the tension.

Didn't work.

"They said they'll meet us at the school." Yolei said without taking her eyes from Daisuke's.

"Well good for them." Daisuke said as lightning shot from their eyes anime style.

"Um guys we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Kari said sweat dropping scared of getting between these two.

"Hn." They both grunted as a response. Without saying a word to each other they started walking.

Then they started walking faster.

Then they were super speed walking.

Then ,like a gunshot went off, they took off like they were in an Olympic race leaving poor Kari behind to catch up.

* * *

At the school

"Where are they?" asked Cody. "If they don't hurry they're gonna be late."

"Relax Cody knowing Yolei and Dai they probably got caught up in another stupid competition." Said TK.

Just as he said that they saw a small cloud of dust coming up from down the street.

They both squinted to see what it was. The dust cloud just got bigger and bigger until it was almost right in front of them.

That's when they saw it.

Daisuke and Yolei were running right at them Looking straight at each other. Cody managed to jump out the way but poor TK was too slow and got ran over by the two racing girls.

All spectators saw was a black streak of fire then a purple streak before they stopped in front of the school.

"Yes! I told you that you couldn't beat me in a race!" Daisuke cheered as she did a little victory dance.

"Whatever," said a huffing Yolei.

"TK! Are you OK?" asked Kari who somehow managed to stay behind them the entire time

TK was just laying there on the ground with swirls for eyes.

Yolei sweat dropped in embarrassment as she stood next to Cody (Who was thanking the stars he managed to move).

"Eh you shouldn't have been lying on the ground while we were running TP," said an uncaring Daisuke as she helped TK up.

"It's TK and I wasn't lying down we were waiting for you three to show up." Yelled TK. "_And the day hasn't even started yet_." He thought already exasperated.

"Well whatever we're here now aren't we?" replied an irritated Daisuke "You saw us coming why didn't you get the hell out of the way huh?"

BAM!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww Kari why did you hit me!" Said Daisuke with anime tears coming down her eyes.

"That was for leaving me behind." She said in a sugary sweet voice.

"He-He," everyone laughed nervously and backed away.

"RIIIIIIIING!"

"Oh no the bell let's go! Said Kari.

"HURRAH another day in school aka Hell." Daisuke muttered sarcastically under her breath so Kari wouldn't hear her as they went into the school.

* * *

"So class the square root of 1209 is simple to find if you know what you're doing like me. Which is why I'm your teacher and you're the students." Mr. Takashiro droned on.

"So the first thing you do is blah blah blah blah" was all Daisuke heard as she stared at the board in front of her utterly bored. "Kami does he ever stop talking" she thought. "It's like he goes on and on and on about nothing but boring crap."

"UGH" she groaned as she banged her head on the desk hoping it would knock her unconscious or at least give her a concussion.

At least that way she'd be out of this class.

"Ms. Motomiya!" Mr. Takashiro called out suddenly, snapping her out of her daydream of destroying the school with a giant, blue, flame-painted robot.

"Huh?"

"Can you kindly come up to the board and give us the answer to this problem?" Mr. Takashiro asked/commanded.

She looked and it was the same problem they had been going over for at least the fifth time.

Problem was she didn't pay attention to any of it.

"Uhhhhhhhh." She mumbled. She stole a glance at the clock to see they had 30 seconds left in class. "If I can stall until then maybe I can escape." She thought.

"Now Daisuke," commanded Takashiro slightly annoyed.

"20 seconds," she thought while pretending to be working on the problem.

Takashiro was really annoyed now. "Answer the question."

10

9

8

7

6

"Do you want detention Daisuke?"

5

A tick mark appeared on Takashiro's head

4

The whole class was snickering.

3

"So you must want detention then?"

_"Gimme a minute!"_ she thought sweating.

2

"_Almost there_."

"Well in that case-"

"YAHOO!" she yelled triumphantly as she and the rest of the class bolted out of the room leaving Takashiro standing there fuming.

* * *

"AH lunchtime. My favorite time of the day. Other than PE of course," Daisuke thought to herself as she walked into the lunch room happily.

"Wait" She remembered morosely. "I forgot my lunch at home"

"Dai over here!" She heard a voice call out.

She turned towards the voice to see Kari waving. She was with Cody, TK, and unfortunately Yolei.

She didn't know why Yolei didn't like her, but if she was going to act like a bitch then she was going to treat her like one.

"Hey guys!" she yelled happy to see most of them.

After all who else would she mooch off to get some food?

Mood now improved she started towards them only to stop as she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked around but couldn't see anyone so she shrugged and ran towards her friends.

Unknown to her the eyes were back and they glinted with curiosity as they gazed at Daisuke.

"What was that back there?" TK asked. "You looked like you saw a ghost,"

"It was nothing just thought someone was watching me for a minute," Daisuke said waving it off as she bummed an apple off Kari.

"Why would anyone be staring at you? You're nothing special," Yolei muttered.

"I'm too hungry to fight with you right now Yolei so save it for after school." Daisuke replied munching on the apple.

"Whatever."

Daisuke just rolled her eyes and kept munching on her apple while bumming some of TK's chips.

_"Bitch"_

* * *

PE

"Yes finally a school subject I actually like!" exclaimed Daisuke as she, Kari, and Yolei changed into their gym clothes.

"I have to agree with you there Dai," Kari said just as excited.

She might not have been as athletic as Daisuke but she still loved gym anyway. She liked running, but only as a sport not running for your life like in the digital world.

"Maybe we can convince Tai and the others to let us go to the digital world with them this afternoon." She said.

"OH I hope so," said Yolei with stars in her eyes. "Ever since I saw the fight between Omnimon and Diaboromon I've always wanted to go."

"Well if they say no then maybe we can just sneak in." said Daisuke evilly.

"Won't work." Kari replied shooting down Daisuke's idea. "You have to have a digivice to get in."

"Fuck." She muttered.

Wham!

"OUCH! FUCK THAT HURT." Daisuke yelled clutching her head which now had a goose egg on it.

"I keep warning you about cursing around me Dai." Kari said now rubbing her knuckles. "Besides I'm the one who should be complaining you have a very hard head."

"Why are you so concerned about my cursing anyways?" Daisuke asked rubbing her head. "It's not like it's hurting anyone. I've heard Tai cuss worse than a sailor and he doesn't get hit"

"That's because I just don't like cursing. It's not necessary. There are plenty of other words in our language and maybe if you would expand your vocabulary you would see that and DAISUKE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Kari yelled seeing Daisuke walking off.

"Nope." Daisuke replied back waving as she walked out the locker room.

Kari just shook her head and followed muttering "Why do I even bother?"

Yolei just laughed.

"Okay people today we're gonna be playing soccer Daisuke and Akeyo you're captains. Pick your teams." The coach said pointing to Daisuke and a black haired boy of medium height.

"Okay," Daisuke started "I pick TK." TK stepped forward.

"I pick Shiro," Akeyo said.A tall muscular boy walked forward

"Kari." She walked forward.

"Tamayo." A rather large girl walked forward.

"Cody." As he walked forward the other team started snickering. He bristled. He hated being underestimated.

"Sakoda." A boy that looked like he was made of muscles stalked forward.

All that was left was Yolei and Lin, a girl who looked like wind could blow her over.

She was about to pick the other girl but she caught a glance at Yolei's face and for a brief second she saw a look of sadness. It was gone in a second though, replaced by a mask of indifference.

Daisuke sighed already knowing she was gonna regret this. She may not have liked the girl but she couldn't just leave her hanging.

"Yolei." She looked up surprised that she had been picked but ran over to the team anyway.

"Lin." Akeyo called her rather reluctantly.

She either didn't notice or didn't care as she ran over excitedly.

Akeyo looked over his team with a critical eye. _They looked good_, he thought.

_Well_ *glances at Lin* _most of them anyway. Oh Yeah_, He thought smugly. _We're totally gonna win this game_.

He glanced over at the opposing team. His eyes locked onto one person in particular as a perverted smile crossed his face.

"HEY DAISUKE!"

Daisuke looked over her team with a critical eye.

_They looked good_, she thought._Even Yolei looked liked she was ready to go._ She glanced at the eager look on the other girl's face._Oh yeah_, she thought smugly. _We're totally gonna win this game._ She opened her mouth to say as much when-

"HEY DAISUKE!"

She turned around and saw that it was Akeyo who was calling her.

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"What do you say we spice things up a bit during this game?" He suggested walking up to her.

"Like what?" She asked a bit interested.

"If I win then you have to go on a date with me." He grinned perversely.

"Uh huh, and when I win?" She asked totally unsurprised and unconcerned.

"If you win then I'll leave you and Kari alone for the rest of the year." He said confidently.

"DEAL!" Daisuke and Kari shouted immediately.

He had been pestering them about dates for the past year now and since viciously beating him didn't work (As Daisuke can attest to) this was their chance to get him off their backs for good.

They (Daisuke and Akeyo) shook hands and re-joined their respective teams.

"All right guys" Akeyo started, grinning maliciously. "This is gonna be easy. Those guys are a bunch of losers. It doesn't matter if Daisuke's on their team or not she's gonna get held back by her "team" and since she can't play every position it'll be easy pickings for us. We're bigger and stronger *glances at Lin* most of us anyway, so let's get out there and make them hurt." His team just nodded their heads and jogged out on the field.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP" Daisuke started with fire in her eyes. "Akeyo thinks just because his team is bigger and stronger BUT THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN! Me and Kari-"

"Kari and I." TK interrupted.

*BANG*

"Me and Kari have been trying to get this guy off our backs for a whole year now" She continued as if uninterrupted while TK sported a goose egg on his head. "This is a gift, a miracle AND I WILL NOT LOSE! WE HAVE TO WIN OUR SANITY DEPENDS ON IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME I REFUSE TO LOSE! Daisuke exclaimed with such fire in her eyes that it actually scared everyone on her team.

In short it was a massacre.

The coach had to stop the match it was so bad

Final score Akeyo's team: 12

Daisuke's team: 59

The coach decided to (mercifully) end class after that and after glancing at the pile of bodies that made up the other team also decided to get some medical attention.

After PE and school was over the group went to the computer room to beg the older digidestined to let them go with them to the digital world. However when they arrived the saw the older digidestined looking at them solemnly.

"We need to talk," Tai said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (lawyer puts a gun to my head and cocks it) I don't own Digimon and I never will (Good Boy)

* * *

"We have to talk"

Those words and the seriousness with how they were said seemed to run through the kids mind and bodies as they each assessed the situation in front of them.

_"Okay the older digidestined are sitting in front of us and they obviously want to talk about something serious. *Gasp* did someone die? No they'd be crying. So then what?"_ Kari thought as she and the other kids stood there nervously.

Daisuke was shaking like a leaf.

"_Oh no what if Tai found out I sent him all those letters and not Jun! He's going to hate me! Or worse what if Jun told him I have a crush on him! Oh crap! What if she gave him my diary?! I'm going to kill her! What if he read it!? Oh no! Wait what if he likes me back because he read it? Or maybe-_ Okay we'll leave those thoughts alone for now even the author is getting creeped out.

"_I've never seen my brother look that serious before this must be important,"_ thought TK.

_"I wonder why they need to talk to us? Whatever it is it must be important for Mimi to come here all the from America. Why are Yolei and Daisuke shaking like that?"_ thought Cody.

_"I wonder if they know that it was me who accidentally broke Matt's guitar and not Daisuke."_ Yolei thought fearfully glancing at Matt.

Suddenly Matt looked at her with a strange glint in his eye.

_"Oh no! He knows and he's going to kill me!"_ Yolei almost cried.

All of a sudden they heard snickering.

They each snapped out of their stupor and turned to face the source of the noise.

It was Joe and Izzy who cracked first, then Mimi, then Sora, then the entire digidestined started laughing their asses off.

"Oh man," Tai laughed wiping his eyes. "You should have seen the look on your faces."

Matt was doubled over laughing.

Joe and Izzy were holding each other up

Sora and Mimi were just giggling openly.

"O.O" was the expression on the younger kids' faces.

"Phew that was a good laugh," Tai said "anyway we do need to talk to you guys. How would you like to go to the digital world with us."

"O.O"

"Um are you guys okay?" Mimi asked.

"O.O."

"Guys it was just a joke c'mon," Matt said.

"O.O."

"Guys," Sora said a little worried.

"I think we broke them." Joe pointed out.

"WE CAN GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" They yelled making the older digidestined jump.

"SHHHH not so loud remember. It's a secret," Izzy said.

"Sorry," they said quietly.

"So when are we leaving," Daisuke said excitedly.

"Wait, why were you and Yolei shaking like that?" Tai asked suddenly.

"UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," they said as Yolei remembers Matt's guitar and Daisuke remembers her crush on Tai.

"No reason." they said unconvincingly

"Right," Tai eyed them suspiciously. "Anyways we can go now just stand close to us. Digiport open."

There was a blinding flash of light and suddenly they were standing in a different area then where they started.

"So this is the digital world." Yolei said as she looked around.

"It's wonderful," Daisuke said amazed.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," smiled Kari.

"I know it's been a long time since we've been here Kari," said TK feeling nostalgic.

"Where are all the Digimon and when did we change clothes?" Cody wondered as he looked around at everyone else.

(They're wearing the same clothes that they usually do in the Digiworld Daisuke's outfit is black).

"They're around here somewhere and I don't know must be a new program or something." Joe observed.

"New program?" Yolei asked confused. "But why didn't you guys change clothes?"

"Who cares?" Daisuke interrupted. "These clothes totally rock." She said as looked at her outfit.

"Anyways to answer your first question, Cody, I think one is coming right now." said Izzy peering in the forest.

"Wait is that-?" he started.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled in shock and worry when she saw her Digimon.

Gatomon looked as though she was put through the grinder.

"What happened to you?" TK asked with wide eyes. "And where's everyone else?".

"They've been captured by the Digimon Emperor and made into his slaves." Gatomon wheezed out in pain.

"Who's the Digimon Emperor?" Kari said as she looked at her brother while fussing over Gatomon.

"I don't know," Tai answered. "But is that one of his Digimon?!" he yelled pointing towards a giant rhinoceros looking Digimon that was charging straight towards them.

"Yes now run!" Gatomon screamed as they all started running with Kari carrying Gatomon.

"Not exactly how I pictured my first time visiting the digiworld." Yolei said running.

"What the hell is that thing?" Daisuke yelled.

"A Monochromon!" Tai yelled back ahead of the crowd. "Now keep running."

They kept running until they found a cave.

"Quick everyone inside!" Tai ordered. "We should be safe here."

"We should be?" Daisuke asked doubtfully running inside.

"Yeah. We should be," Tai replied.

Soon everyone was in the cave resting from their impromptu run.

"Why didn't you digivolve Gatomon?" Kari asked curiously.

"Because the Emperor put up these control spires to stop us from digivolving." Gatomon explained.

"That explains why our Digimon got caught." Izzy said thoughtfully.

"So what do we do now?" Cody asked amazingly still calm.

"We have to find some way to fight these Digimon but how?" Matt wondered.

"Hey guys I found something!" They heard Daisuke yell.

They looked and she was standing over something at the back of cave

"What is it?" Tai asked as they caught up to her.

"It looks like an egg of some sort." She replied.

"You interrupted our planning because you found a damn egg." Yolei snapped.

"Well dumbass if you look closely you'll see that this isn't an ordinary egg. It has a horn on it and it's black." Daisuke snapped back.

"Calm down girls now isn't the time to be fighting." Tai said in a commanding tone that made everyone stop and listen to him. "Now look we don't know what this is so I think it best we just leave it alone." he said.

"I'm with Tai on this one. We don't know what it could do." Matt agreed.

"Actually," Izzy disagreed "I think we should take it."

"What…why?" Tai asked confused.

"It has the crest of courage on it," Izzy pointed out. "It must belong to you Tai. We should try to remove it maybe it could help us stop the Digimon Emperor."

"Are you serious?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Izzy said.

"Seriously?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Izzy replied a little annoyed.

"Seriously?" asked Tai.

"Yes." Izzy said a little more forcefully.

"...Seriously?" Tai asked.

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN EGG ALREADY!" Izzy yelled face red.

"Well if you say so." Tai then tried to lift the egg but to everyone's shock it didn't move.

He pulled till he was tired then asked Izzy "Why didn't it come out?"

Even Izzy was surprised

"I don't know what happened I thought it would come out."

"Hey maybe someone else has to pull the egg out. Maybe the egg is meant for someone else." Daisuke said excitedly.

"That's crazy. Who else but Tai would the egg of courage belong to?" asked TK.

"AWWW c'mon I could be right." argued Daisuke.

"Hmm, I suppose we could give it a try." Izzy agreed.

"HA!," Daisuke said triumphantly. "Izzy agrees with me."

"Whatever you're going to do better make it fast because that big Digimon is coming back." Gatomon warned as she got ready to fight.

Everyone tried Matt went second (Tai was first), then Sora, then Mimi, then Izzy, then Joe, then Kari, then TK, then Yolei, then Cody, however when it was Daisuke's turn the Monochromon that attacked them returned and forced its way into the cave.

In her shock Daisuke removed the egg and in a flash of light a black Digimon appeared and jumped on her.

A black digivice also appeared and floated to her hand.

"Hi I'm Veemon. Who are you? Are you my new trainer?" the Digimon asked.

It looked like a mini black dragon only without wings and it had a big head with a pointed nose other than that it looked kind of cute.

(Think regular Veemon only black)

"Hi, I'm Daisuke Motomiya, and I guess." she replied uncertainly.

"Hello, could you stop gawking and help us over here!" Yolei yelled.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing in embarrassment. "So what can you do?" she asked Veemon.

"Watch me. Vee Headbutt!" the black Digimon literally flew towards the Monochromon and smashed into it with his head making the Monochromon stumble back.

Unfortunately it came back and smashed Veemon through a wall.

Then Gatomon jumped in with a lightning paw that caught it by surprise, but not for long as Monochromon came back with another strike but Gatomon dodged with a back flip.

"VEE HEADBUTT!" A black blur came out of the wall and smashed Monochromon right in the horned nose as Gatomon followed up with a lightning paw that sent Monochromon crashing back through another wall.

"Wow they work great together." Daisuke observed as she and the other digidestined stood aside and watched the two work together to take down the Monochromon.

The Monochromon looked to be almost beaten but then it unexpectedly caught Gatomon with a horn strike that sent her to the ground hard.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled in concern.

Veemon temporarily got distracted by this which got him a horn strike to the ground too.

"Veemon!" Daisuke yelled worried.

All of a sudden her digivice and the egg she still held started glowing drawing her attention.

She didn't know how or why but a certain phrase ran through her head.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

All of a sudden the egg broke apart and for a split second she didn't think it would work but then Veemon and the egg parts started glowing.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon The Fire of Courage."

Where Veemon once stood is a tall armored version of him. (Think regular Flamedramon only black.)

"Now you'll be dealt with by me." Flamedramon stated with conviction pointing to the Monochromon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my sanity and even then I'm not sure.

* * *

Flamedramon and Monochromon stared at each other both sizing the other up.

Monochromon broke the staring contest first when it roared loudly then charged straight toward Flamedramon with its horn down seeking to impale him.

At the last minute Flamedramon dodged the attack by jumping to the side. Then he let loose with a spin kick to the side that sent Monochromon crashing into the cave wall.

The digidestinened looked in awe at what they were seeing. Veemon (who had somehow digivolved) was fighting a champion level Digimon like it was nothing.

"Come on, is that the best you can do I barely even broke a sweat." Flamedramon taunted.

The Monochromon roared angrily and got back up and charged again. This was met with another kick, this time to the side of the head which sent it crashing into the wall again.

The Monochromon got up and charged again. But when Flamedramon jumped out the way Monochromon suddenly turned its head in the direction of the digidestined and charged. They weren't expecting this and yelled out in surprise.

Suddenly a white blur came into view and crashed into its side causing it to fall and roar in pain.

"Gatomon!" yelled Kari relieved when she saw her Digimon was okay, albeit a little banged up.

Gatomon landed next to Flamedramon who was surprised but quickly pulled his mind back into the battle.

"Instead of making fun of it why don't you just go and finish it already," Hissed Gatomon.

At this Flamedramon got a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry I kind of lost myself in the moment there," he replied. "Anyway let's take it down."

They charged the Monochromon who had gotten back up.

("Persistent isn't it," Daisuke said. The others agreed.)

Monochromon charged at the duo intent on impaling them both.

Gatomon jumped first with a lighting paw which was batted away by Monochromon's tail. Then Flamedramon followed with a swipe of his claws which made contact with Monochromon's horn. As the two locked up Gatomon got up and attacked from the side with another swipe from her claws. Since Monochromon was distracted by Flamedramon it couldn't dodge and took the attack right in its injured side.

As Monochromon fell Izzy caught a glimpse of something on its neck.

It was a black collar.

As Monochromon got up to do battle again Izzy informed the other digidestined about what he saw.

"Guys, I think I know how to beat this Digimon without deleting it." Izzy said.

"Really? How?" Joe asked.

"You see that collar around its neck; I bet that's what's controlling it." Izzy pointed out.

"So if we destroy the collar," Cody started.

"Then Monochromon will be back to normal," Yolei finished.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Daisuke and Kari ordered their Digimon to attack the collar.

However it was easier said than done.

In their attempt to hit the collar the Digimon switched from hitting Monochromon as hard as they could to trying not to hit him too much, which soon proved to be a mistake that Monochromon capitalized on.

It made one last charge towards Flamedramon, but as Flamedramon prepared to attack it switched directions and headed towards Gatomon instead.

Surprised by the shift in attack Gatomon barely managed to put up a weak block but still got hit with the brunt of the charge.

Kari and the other digidestined could only watch as she flew through the air and landed hard on the cave floor unmoving.

Enraged by the attack Flamedramon attacked Monochromon with a flurry of claw swipes and kicks. Somehow Monochromon managed to recover enough to catch Flamedramon off guard and send him flying with an unexpected charge.

Monochromon satisfied with his victory over the two Digimon turned towards the digidestined who stood shocked at what happened. As it stomped over towards them, all except Tai and Daisuke looked at it with a bit of shock and fear, after all it just took on two champions by itself and won.

They however looked at Monochromon without a hint of fear. (Crest of Courage duh)

As Monochromon started its charge it didn't see the figure that was coming up from behind it until the figure jumped in front of the attack and stopped it with their claws. It was Flamedramon.

"Get away from Daisuke," he yelled, and with an incredible boost of strength managed to actually shove the shocked Monochromon back and into a wall.

As Monochromon struggled to get up Flamedramon pointed his claws, which were glowing, at it and yelled

"FIRE ROCKETS".

As the name states rockets made out of fire shot out of his claws and impacted the staggered Monochromon and two managed to hit the collar and it shattered.

As the Monochromon lay on the ground finally defeated Kari and the other digidestined ran over to check on Gatomon who was still lying unconscious on the cave floor.

"Oh Gatomon," Kari said sadly as she held her friend.

"Don't worry Kari she's only unconscious. She just needs to get her rest and she'll be fine. You know how tough Gatomon is." Sora trying to comfort her.

It worked a little as she let out a tiny smile while hugging Gatomon close.

Meanwhile Daisuke was with Veemon, who had de-evolved.

"You were awesome out there Veemon," Daisuke said as she held on to him.

"Aw it was nothing," Veemon said blushing a little at the attention. "I just didn't want him to hurt my new friends."

"Awww! You are too cute," she gushed as she held him tighter. Then she blushed a bit as she realized everyone was watching. "What!" she said going back to her tough tomboy persona as she glared at them.

Everyone just turned around whistling like they didn't see or hear anything.

"Maybe we should head back to the real world," Matt said seriously. "I mean it's not everyday that you get attacked by a Digimon on your first visit to the digital world."

"Yeah, but don't you remember Matt we were attacked on our first time in the digital world too, and anyway all our Digimon are still under the control of the Digimon Emperor," Sora reminded him.

"But how are we going to fight the Digimon emperor with one Digimon while they could have an army of Digimon," Joe asked. "Plus with Gatomon out and Veemon weakened there's no way we can win."

"We still have to try." Tai huffed arms crossed.

"Calm down Tai," Izzy said. "We can't just rush into battle head first without information about the enemy and a plan of action. We all want our Digimon back but we aren't going to do them any good if we got captured too."

*Sigh* "I know" Tai replied defeated. "I just can't stand the thought of our friends being treated as slaves by some asshole calling themselves the "Digimon Emperor". It pisses me off"

Daisuke put her hand on Tai's shoulder."Don't worry Tai we will get them back and this Digimon Emperor person is gonna think twice before he messes with us again." She said it with such conviction that it made him smile at her causing her to blush a bit before he finally turned away.

"Yeah we're going to kick this emperor's butt," Veemon piped in, causing everyone to smile.

"Alright we'll head back, make a plan, then come back to kick some ass," Tai said.

As they were heading for the exit TV in a small clearing Daisuke felt someone's eyes on her and quickly turned around with Veemon in her arms ready to kick whoever's ass that kept staring at her. But to her surprise no one was there.

"Is something wrong Daisuke?" Veemon asked her curiously before looking around himself. "No. Nothing." She said uncertainly. "Just caught a chill that's all." Then she went through the portal.

Unknown to her the eyes watched her leave and as soon as the portal closed let out an evil laugh and a bodiless voice rang out across the clearing "Soon all your Digimon will be under my control and you will be mine. Daisuke Motomiya."

* * *

If one were to look in the computer room right now they would probably see nothing out of the ordinary, however, if they were to look in about 5 seconds they would see a rather strange sight of body parts all over the floor in a rather undignified pile making a lot of noise.

"Ow get off of me! /let go of my leg!/let go of my arm!/get off of me!/move your hand!/move your elbow!/get off of me!/ your knee is in my back!/your butt is in my face!/ GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

At that point every one jumped off of Daisuke, who had unfortunately ended up on the bottom of the pile.

She got up holding her back. "You guys are heavy. I think you broke my back." She complained.

"Ah suck it up. After all you are the new Digidestined of Courage." Tai teased.

"Yea yea," Daisuke muttered blushing, and then she turned serious. "So what are we going to do about this Digimon Emperor guy?"

"Yea, he's totally ruined the digital world for everyone, not to mention he must be a real asshole enslaving all those poor Digimon like that!" Mimi exclaimed.

All eyes were on her after that little outburst.

"What?" she asked suddenly a little self-conscience.

"Wow, you must feel really strong about this to call someone an asshole, especially someone we've never met." Izzy said.

"Yeah, well, anyways, what are we going to do about this?" She asked twirling her hair.

"Well, what can we do?" said Joe who had pretty much been silent through the whole thing.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora "We'll do whatever we can."

"Well think about it." Joe started. "We have no Digimon, besides Veemon and Gatomon (he gestures to them), and they're still not 100%." he pointed out.

"Joe's right." Izzy agreed. "If we don't come up with a very good strategy then there's no way we'll win."

"So when are we going to do that because I have to be home by 5 and its now 4:30." Daisuke pointed out.

"Awww does wittle Daisuke have a curfew." Yolei teased.

"Shut up." Daisuke growled through clenched teeth. "_Bitch._" She thought.

"Okay lets all calm down here." T.K said trying to play peace keeper.

"And if I don't!?" Yolei continued. "Then I'm gonna have to stick my size 6 foot up your ass!" Daisuke yelled back.

* * *

(In a corner in the room)

"Um, shouldn't we be doing something about this?" Veemon whimpered from the corner everyone was hiding in.

"Nah, better to just let them fight and get it out of their systems." Matt replied.

"How can you say that!?" Kari asked scandalized. "They shouldn't fight, they're friends." She stated.

"So are me and Tai," Matt fired back ready for that one. "And you know how many fights we got into."

Nobody had anything to say after that.

"You know the man has a point," Tai agreed. "Maybe instead of always breaking them up we should at least let them fight once to get it out of their systems."

"AARRRRRGGGGHHHHH BITCH!"

"Too late." Cody said as everyone looked back to the fight.

They had finally come to blows.

* * *

(Argument same time)

"OH OHO REALLY!" Yolei shouted back. "I VERY MUCH DOUBT YOU COULD!"

"OH AND WHY'S THAT!?" Daisuke yelled back.

"BECAUSE I'VE SEEN YOU PRACTICE AND I HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"

"BULLSHIT! IF YOU HAD SEEN ME PRACTICE THEN YOU'D KNOW THAT I'M THE BEST PLAYER ON THE TEAM AND I COULD EASILY WHIP YOUR ASS!"

"YEAH! WELL I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT A FLAT-CHESTED BITCH LIKE YOU, WHO SUCKS AT SOCCER, COULD EVER BEAT ME IN AYTHING LET ALONE A FIGHT!"

"FLAT-CHESTED! I AM A 36 B. APPROPRIATE FOR GIRLS MY AGE, AND YOU SHOULD TALK MISS 36 A."

"A-CUP! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M ALSO A 36 B YOU BITCH!"

"YOU GOT ONE MORE TIME TO RUN YOUR MOUTH AND I PROMISE YOU I WILL RIP YOUR LIPS OFF AND MAKE THEM KISS MY ASS!"

"AAAWWWWW WHAT'S THE MATTER DAISUKE GOT A CASE OF THE PMS, PROBABLY MALE SYNDROME!"

"AARRRRRGGGGHHHHH BITCH!"

That's when fists started flying and a cartoon dust cloud appeared around them. The other digidestined could only watch in fascinated horror as the dust grew fiercer.

Then everything stopped and everyone could hear the sound of an alarm going off.

Then Daisuke's head appeared bruised and panicked. "Oh shit I'm late!" she said. "Come on Veemon we have to go NOW!" She flew out of the door with a frightened for his life Veemon in her arms. "SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Everyone just stared at the door she left out of.

"Well that was weird enough for one day," Tai stated. "Come on Kari, Daisuke has a point it is getting late and we're not able to do much right now especially with Gatomon sill in rough condition. Hopefully by tomorrow she'll be fine and we can come up with a plan of action against the Digimon Emperor."

"Yeah and we can make fun of Yolei getting her ass kicked then too." Teased TK.

"I DID NOT GET MY ASS KICKED IT WAS EVEN! SHE HAS JUST AS MANY BRUISES AS I DO!" Yolei defended also covered in bruises. However it fell on deaf ears as one by one they all left, however if they would have stayed they would have seen the digigate monitor open and a figure appear.

Ken Ichijouji shook his violet hair in disappointment and said to himself. "Well it just won't do if they were to fall that easily. Hmm maybe I should consider giving them back some of their Digimon, just to keep things interesting." He eyed the door where the digidestined, or more specifically Daisuke, left out of. "36 B huh? Maybe I should make my presence known sooner than I thought." He chuckled perversely. "Just maybe."

* * *

"_OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH man I am sooo late_!" Daisuke chanted to herself as she raced home.

Veemon, now de-evolved into Demiveemon, (Which caused Daisuke to have a minor squee fest) was hanging on for dear life.

"Daisuke, please slow down I'm slipping!" he cried.

Daisuke looked over at him. "Sorry Demiveemon I'm just in a real hurry to get home otherwise I'll be grounded for a month!" She looked at Demiveemon one more time and sighed. "Here" She lifted him from her bag into her arms and as she kept running she looked at her watch, 5:15.

"_SHIT_!" She thought frantic._"I'm sooo grounded."_

She smashed Demiveemon into her chest in her hurry.

She still made it home at 5:30.

She immediately knew something was wrong when she stepped in the door.

She knew it was bad.

How did she know? You might ask.

Simple, it was quiet.

With Jun and her mother there it was never quiet.

So, with Demiveemon back in her bag she snuck through the living room, dining room, and kitchen. She had just put her foot on the first step when-

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

As soon as Daisuke came recovered from her multi heart attacks she turned very slowly to the direction of the voice.

"Hi mom." She managed weakly. "How was work?"

"Kitchen." Her mother said in a scary, firm, mom voice. (You know the one that makes you feel like you killed a newborn puppy)

"5:30." repeated Mrs. Motomiya for the 5th time in the same tone of voice.

"5:30, that's 30 minutes after you were supposed to be home young lady. Where have you been? And why are you covered in bruises!?"

"Ummmmm," Daisuke couldn't even think of a good lie she was so scared. She'd seen her mother like this once.

Once.

"I was hanging out with my friends in the computer lab and lost track of time, then me and Yolei got into it again, only this time physically, which explains the bruises, and I'm really really sorry, please, please, PLEASE DON'T GROUND ME!" Well it was true, just without the digital world part.

"Hmmmmmm, I'll think about it. For now room, homework, dinner, then dishes, and maybe, MAYBE I'll go easy on you." decided Mrs. Motomiya.

"_Well that went _better_ than I expected it to go."_Daisuke thought to herself as she walked out the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way until I decide on whether or not to punish you, you're grounded."

"_Wait…what?!"_

"You didn't honestly expect that to be all did you?" A voice full of amusement that could only belong to Jun was heard.

"You know for a second there, I kinda did." Daisuke replied back as she turned to look at her sister.

"Hahaha, dumb ass."

"Shut the hell up."

"Grow the hell up"

"I'm 16; I'm supposed to be immature for now. You on the other hand are 20 you're supposed to be the grown one and out of the house, but yet, here you are arguing with me."

Jun seemed to think for a minute before smirking and saying, "Touché…bitch."

Daisuke smirked back and said, "I learned from the best."

Jun laughed and said, "That you did little sis, so did you kick that Yolei girl's ass like I showed you?"

Daisuke smiled and said, "Damn right."

They shared a laugh.

Mrs. Motomiya's head appeared from the kitchen "Girls, what's so funny? Why aren't you in your room yet Daisuke?"

Another laugh was shared.

"Nothing mom," Jun replied with a wink at her sister."Just catching up on the latest school news with Daisuke."

"Okay," Mrs. Motomiya said and disappeared back into the kitchen.

The two girls in the hallway shared another smile and Jun went to help her mother in the kitchen while Daisuke went upstairs to her room.

"Okay, Demiveemon coast is clear," Daisuke started as she looked into her school bag. "You can come out-," she stopped when she noticed Demiveemon was asleep.

"Aaaaawwwwwwww." She cooed, as she lifted his black body out of the bag and set him on her bed under the covers. Then the events of what happened that day crashed down upon her and soon she was sleeping snuggling right next to Demiveemon.

The darkness of her room made him practically invisible as he almost glided across the floor to her bed. As he looked over the sleeping girl he could see that someone probably her mom had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a tight, dark nightshirt and some black pajama pants. He had to admit to himself, seeing her snuggled up to her Digimon (whoever changed her probably thought it was a toy) under the covers looking so peaceful was a very cute sight indeed.

He leaned down and smelled her hair. "_Head and Shoulders, odd but it strangely suits her, given her athletic nature."_ He thought.

As he was about to leave he took one last glance at the sleeping girl and leaning close he brushed his lips against hers. "_Soon."_ He thought._"Soon we shall meet face to face."_ As he left through the window the moonlight illuminated the sleeping girl's figure.

"_Daisuke Motomiya."_

* * *

**If anyone is wondering who the "mysterious guy" was I have one thing to say **_**REALLY?**_ **Y****ou don't know?**


	4. Chapter 4

DragonTamer186: "Hello again people; How y'all feel?"

Crowd: *Silence* (Even crickets stop chirping)

DragonTamer186: "Well, since I forgot the disclaimer last chapter let me get that right now"

(Gets tackled and assaulted by lawyers with tasers)

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND I NEVER WILL! "ZAAAAAAPPPP" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THOSE WERE MY NUTS YOU ASSES!"

Crowd and Crickets: (Goes wild)

* * *

Ah, the early morning, sunlight shining, birds chirping happily, cars going up and down the street, all was good until- "BEEEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEEEEPPPP BEEEEEEE- CRASH!"

Daisuke rose, stretching, and looked at the thing she just threw lying in the corner. "Now you see why I don't have an alarm clock Demiveemon." She said sleepily.

Demiveemon could do nothing but continue to lay there staring at the birds and stars circling each other above his head.

"Hm," Daisuke said looking him over. "You'll live."

She then got up to get ready for school that day. As she went to the bathroom for a shower she thought about the strange dream she had last night.

"_I could have sworn someone was in my room last night," _She thought.

She absentmindedly turned the water on for her shower while she continued to think about last night.

"_Maybe it was just my imagination," _She thought_. "But still, it felt so real. Especially that kiss-"_She shook her head of those thoughts immediately blushing fiercely. "_Definitely my imagination, I mean it was a really weird and tiring day yesterday, I must have just been dreaming."_She rationalized.

Unfortunately she was so occupied with her thoughts she forgot to check her water when she got in.

* * *

Downstairs

Jun and her mother were preparing to leave for school and work respectively when all of a sudden.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHH! FUCK THAT'S COLD!"

Jun fell down laughing and her mother could only shake her head at her daughter's.

*Sigh* "_The things I put up with regarding these two." _She thought_._ "DAISUKE!" She shouted upstairs over the shower water. "YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!"

A "Sorry mom." was barely heard from the bathroom.

Mrs. Motomiya could only shake her head again and leave with a still laughing Jun behind her. She didn't understand why Jun was laughing so hard.

* * *

Back upstairs

While Daisuke was still screaming, Demiveemon heard her, and thinking something was wrong, rushed in to help.

BIG mistake.

A fiercely blushing Daisuke was drying off from her cold shower in her room. _"Fucking Jun using up all the hot water," _She thought shivering_._ "She could have at least left a little bit." She said out loud.

"As for you Demiveemon," She gestured to the pile of bruises that was Demiveemon. "You're lucky I'm a rational, calm, understanding person otherwise you would have gotten worse than you did, you little pervert." She teased.

The pile of bruises could only twitch.

After making sure Demiveemon was still alive Daisuke quickly got dressed in a dark blue shirt, with a black dragon on it, a pair of black pants with a spiraling fire around the legs, black shoes, and her favorite black vest.

She admired herself in the mirror for a while until Demiveemon who had miraculously healed from his wounds said "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry."

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall in her room.

8:00.

"SHIT!"

"UGH! Where is she?!" Yolei yelled frustrated. "We're going to be late and it's going to be her fault. AGAIN!"

"Calm down Yolei," Kari said soothingly. "You know how she is in the morning."

"Yeah, slow." Yolei retorted.

"Careful Yolei you wouldn't want your ass kicked AGAIN this early in the morning would you?" TK teased.

"For the last time I did not get my ass kicked! It was even!" Yolei exclaimed waving her arms.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHTTTTTTTTT!" Everyone said. "I don't believe you." TK coughed.

"You guys are asses." She muttered arms crossed.

Suddenly a black blur could be seen coming from the distance behind TK.

"Watch out!" could be heard as everyone scrambled to get out of the way, only, once again, TK failed to get away in time. Two bodies once again collided as they both fell hard.

"Dammit TI, how many times do I have to tell you when you see me coming move." Daisuke sighed as she helped TK up.

"OW." He replied with swirls in his eyes.

"Well, now that our dose of early morning insanity is over can we go in now, the bell is about to ring." Cody spoke up.

"Um can I skip 1st period and go to the rest of my classes instead?" Daisuke asked nervously as they were walking into the school.

"Why?" Kari asked curious.

"Because I have Mr. Takashiro today and after what I pulled yesterday he's going to be pissed at me." Daisuke explained sheepishly.

"Daisuke what did you do?" Kari asked threateningly.

"He he he," Daisuke laughed nervously. "I kinda just ranouthisclasswhenthebellran gsoIwouldn'thavetoanswerhisquestiontoap roblemthatwehadbeengoingover fortenminutes." She said really fast hoping Kari wouldn't understand.

Unfortunately for Daisuke she did.

"Daisuke you need to pass that class in order to move on to the 12th." Kari said disapprovingly.

"You understood that?" TK muttered still rubbing his head.

"I know," Daisuke sighed. "I just wish it could less boring, then I wouldn't have a problem going."

"Well it wouldn't be school if it wasn't boring Daisuke." Cody pointed out.

"Yeah, well wish me luck." Daisuke said as they came to her class door and saw Mr. Takashiro in there looking like he was having a very bad day.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Said TK.

"Just try not to piss him off today OK?" Yolei said in an unusual show of concern.

"I'll try." Daisuke muttered. "But no promises."

"It's a wonder you made it this far in school Daisuke." Gatomon teased from Kari's bag.

"You just shut up and stay hidden." Daisuke hissed back.

She then looked into her own bag and saw Demiveemon sitting there looking stuffed between books.

"Can I come out now?" He asked hopefully.

"No," She said.

"Not until after school."

"But it's cramped in here!' He complained.

"Shush, before someone hears you." Daisuke said. Then she looked around quickly and after seeing MR. Takashiro still in his class not paying any attention to the door said "Look, if you stay quiet I'll get some candy for you later.

"What's candy?" He asked. Gatomon's head popped up from Kari's bag and said "Only the best thing ever! It's better than cat food!"

"Not now Gatomon," Kari said also looking around for people. "Back in the bag."

"Awww." Gatomon whined,

"Now." Kari said.

"Okay," Gatomon's head disappeared back in the bag.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Remember everyone," Cody called before they all split. "We still have that meeting after school. Don't forget."

Then they went to their classes.

* * *

In Math

"Well Ms. Motomiya," Mr. Takashiro started. "If you would be so kind as to answer the question you were asked yesterday before you ran out the class, or you can take that free detention I was offering."

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK !"_ She thought_. "I still don't know. Hell, I don't even remember the question."_

"Let me guess," Mr. Takashiro said. "You don't even remember the question do you?"

"Ummmmm," She started. _"Wow he's good."_ She thought.

"If you answer truthfully I'll go easy on you." He said. "_Bullshit." _He thought_._

"_Bullshit." _Daisuke thought_._

"Well, Ms. Motomiya?" He asked.

"_Fuck it," _She thought_. "It's not like I'm not passing anyways."_

"Yes," She admitted. "I forgot the question."

"Detention." He stated.

"I know." She said defeated. _"The others are going to be sooo pissed." _She thought_._

* * *

Lunch break

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I love lunch," Daisuke stated as she and her friends sat down to eat. "Best time of the whole day, besides dismissal."

"For once we agree on something." Yolei said already munching on a deli sandwich.

"Holy shit Batman," TK Said jokingly. "Yolei and Daisuke agreeing on something. It's the end of the world."

"Keep on and it'll be the end of your world." The two girls said threateningly with their fists raised.

TK wisely backed off.

"So," Cody started. "What do you guys think the plan of attack will be on the Digimon Emperor?" He whispered.

"I have no idea." Kari said. "Tai didn't say anything about it this morning." She looked at TK. "What about Matt, TK? Did he say anything?"

"Nope," TK said much to their chagrin. "I think they're just as stumped as we are."

The digidestined sat at the table eating quietly after that little tidbit.

Each lost in their own thoughts.

"_What are we going to do now?"_Were the general thoughts of most of them, except one.

"_Why am I still thinking about that dream I had last night?"_Daisuke thought as she ate her sandwich.

She managed to sneak half of it to Demiveemon, who gratefully gobbled it and went back to sleep.

She looked around and saw that Kari was also feeding Gatomon under the table.

Daisuke stared out into space as she recalled her dream. _"Let's see a strange guy came into my room and was watching me sleep," _She thought_. "Then when he was about to leave he kissed me. Very weird, but is it weirder that I almost kissed him back?" _She thought blushing_. "DAMMIT!" _She thought trying to force her blush down_. "I don't blush this easily unless I'm around Tai and even then not this much! I didn't even see the guy's face for Pete's sake."_

"Um, Daisuke why are you blushing so hard_?_" Asked Cody, snapping out of his thought process to see Daisuke blushing bright, like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, um," Stuttered Daisuke blushing even more in embarrassment. "No reason." She said unconvincingly rubbing the back of her head.

"Anyways," She said, changing the subject. "Lunch is over, time for gym."

She practically flew through the lunchroom door.

"_Weirdo."_Everyone thought.

* * *

After school

All the digidestined were gathered in the computer room, after school was done, brainstorming about a plan of attack.

As usual Daisuke was late.

Everyone looked to Yolei expecting her to say something but to their surprise she looked at them and said "What? You were expecting me to say something? PSSHH I'm past caring. She probably got detention or something. She'll probably be here in a little while."

As if to prove her right Daisuke chose that moment to rush in the door. "Sorry I'm late. I had detention with Takashiro and he let me go late, like the ass that he is."

"Let me guess, he gave you detention for not paying attention in class didn't he?" Yolei said.

"Yup." Daisuke confirmed.

"Ass-hole." Yolei nodded.

The other digidestined were shocked that the two were actually having a civil conversation with each other.

Matt and Tai just stood there with a smug look on their faces.

"Told you guys," Matt started.

"Let them fight and get it out of their systems and everything will be cool." Tai finished.

"Anyways," Izzy started trying to get back on track. "On to business. Now we know there's no way to take down the Digimon Emperor with only Veemon and Gatomon. Even if Veemon can digivolve there's still no way. So the best plan would be to try and sneak into wherever he's holding our Digimon and get them out, after we find out where it is."

"How do we do that?" Cody asked.

"We go back to the digital world and have us a little look around to find some clues." Said Mimi.

"Well sounds like a good plan to me." Daisuke said walking over to the computer. "Come on Veemon, time to go. Digiport open!"

"Right behind you Daisuke!' Veemon said as he followed after her into the digital world.

"Impatient aren't we?" Tai chuckled. "Reminds me of myself."

The older digidestined then transported themselves and the others into the digital world too.

"Okay," Tai said, taking charge. "Here's what we'll do. We'll split up into groups to search wider areas. Sora and Mimi you two are with Yolei, Joe and Izzy you two are with Cody, TK, since you and Kari already know the area pretty well you two and Gatomon look together as well, Me, Matt, Daisuke and Veemon will look together. Everybody got it? Good. Meet back here in 30 minutes."

With that they split up and began their search unaware of the bug Digimon that had been spying on them from the trees fly away. The Digimon flew to a castle located in the desert part of the digital world. It landed on an outstretched finger.

"So," A voice rang out. "The digidestined are making their move huh? Fine, release the prisoners to their partners."

The bug Digimon flew off to carry out the orders.

"And the game begins." The voice says as a male enters the scene. Ken looks at his monitors that currently show the digidestined looking for any clues that lead to his location. He made his way to the screen that showed Tai's group, froze the frame and stroked the face on the screen.

"Daisuke Motomiya"

30 minutes later the group reunited at the clearing they came in at.

"Did you guys find anything?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing." Yolei answered for her group. "What about you guys?" She turned to Cody's group.

"Same." He replied disappointed. "You TK?"

"Nada." TK replied equally as disappointed.

"Man," Daisuke complained. "How hard can it be to find a fucking building full of captured Digimon?"

"Very." Gatomon said. "After the others got captured I searched every nook and cranny of this place to find them but I couldn't even catch a damn scent. Whoever this Digimon emperor is he knows what he's doing."

Suddenly, her ears perked up and her head swiveled to look in the direction Mimi, Sora, and Yolei had just came from.

"You guys hear something?" She asked.

As the digidestined strained their ears to hear what Gatomon was hearing, Veemon's ears also perked up. "I hear it too," He confirmed. "And it's getting closer."

As they prepared to do battle with whatever came out the digidestined and Digimon were shocked to see Palmon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Patamon come out looking like they'd just been through hell.

"Oh my God! Palmon!" Mimi cried as she and the others rushed to their respective Digimon.

"What happened to you guys?" Sora asked Biyomon checking over her wounds.

"It was awful." Biyomon started. "First they surprised us when we were on our way to meet up with you guys when you were going to introduce us to your new friends; Then when we woke up we were in a dark dungeon and this guy calling himself the Digimon Emperor said that we were now his slaves; Then he took Agumon and Gabumon (At this Tai and Matt's eyes widened) and put some black collar like things on them, and they started serving him (At this their eyes narrowed in anger)."

At this Biyomon broke off coughing and Tentomon finished. "After about a day he said he was letting us go, for some reason, then he knocked us out and the next thing we know we're here." He finished.

"So, you have no idea where that asshole kept you?" Tai said seriously. The Digimon shook their heads sadly.

"Dammit, looks like we're back to square one." Daisuke said. Veemon only nodded his head beside her.

"Wait." Patamon asked "Who are you guys?" He gestured towards the new digidestined.

"Oh, Patamon!" TK said. "These are our friends." He pointed to each one as he said their names.

"Yolei" Yolei waved.

"Cody" Cody nodded.

"And last, but not least, Daisuke and Veemon"

"Sup." They nodded.

"Wow," Gomamon said looking at Veemon amazed. "I've never seen a black Veemon before."

"What can I say; I'm one of a kind." Veemon said a little cocky.

"Uh oh! He's starting to inherit Daisuke's traits this isn't good." Yolei teased.

"You jealous?" Daisuke fired back. "Well, it's hard not to be." She said just as cocky.

"Now is not the time you two." Tai said as the two girls shut up. "We still have to get Agumon and Gabumon back before we can find this emperor and kick his ass."

"Tai," Sora said. "The Digimon are exhausted, they have to recover first, we can wait till tomorrow to look some more. Until then we still have to come up with a good plan now that we have most of our Digimon back."

"Dammit Sora," Tai sighed frustrated. "Why do you always have to make sense?" He sighed again. "Fine, tomorrow it is then."

As they transported back they were still unaware that the Digimon emperor was watching from his monitors.

"Well," He started. "I guess it's time for me to make my entrance." He walked to his own computer with a digigate already open and disappeared.

* * *

Back in the lab the digidestined managed to avoid another pile up incident.

Much to Daisuke's relief.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:30.

"Crap!" She yelled. "Gotta go! I'm still grounded for coming home late last time and I'm not trying to get grounded again. See ya!" She ran out the door with Veemon, now de-evolved into Demiveemon, in her bag. The others just shook their heads at their friend's antics and left.

* * *

Daisuke was practically doing 50 MPH on her way home. She was so focused on not being late that she neglected to look where she was going, so when she turned the corner-

BAM!

Once again two bodies fell to the ground.

Hard.

"Ow," Daisuke muttered to herself rubbing her now bruised butt. She looked to see who she had run into, only to meet with a pair of beautiful violet eyes.

"Are you alright miss?" The stranger asked holding his hand out to help her up.

Daisuke could only nod her head and take his hand entranced.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," He apologized. "It was my fault."

Daisuke snapped out of her trance and, while blushing hard and shaking her head, said, "No, if anything it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was running as usual."

"Well, my name is Ken Ichijouji," the guy introduced with a friendly smile. "Might I ask your name?"

"Daisuke Motomiya," She introduced, still blushing. "Well I have to go I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Well, don't let me stop you then." Ken said charmingly. "It was nice to meet you Daisuke; maybe we'll meet again soon."

"Right," She said then she looked at her watch and took off running all the while thinking _"Where have I seen those eyes before?"_

"_Soon Daisuke." Ken thought watching her run. _

_"Soon."_

* * *

**Alright peoples how was that? The plot thickens and Ken was finally introduced.**

**I promise the next chapter will have them actually attacking the Digimon emperor's fortress. How they find it...Weeeeell, I'm still working on that so wait and see.**

**Review and if anyone wants to give any helpful suggestions (In other words don't tell me I suck and should stop writing) feel free to express them in reviews.**

**Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

DT186: What up peeps, I'm finally back

Crowd & Crickets: "Booooooo"

Voice: "U SUCK DONKEY ASS"

DT186: *Glares hatefully* "Who said that? Who the fuck said that? I'm not starting this fic until somebody owns up."

Lone Cricket: "It was me. Sorry."

DT186: *Obliterates cricket* "Anyone else?"

C&C: *quiet*

DT186: Thought so. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon *looks around suspiciously and whispers* yet

Lawyers: "What was that?"

DT186: "Nothing."

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining. Birds were chirping. People were leaving for work pissed off that they get no more sleep. Cars were honking their horns at everything that moved.

So it was no surprise that when Daisuke finally got up, she was pissed.

"Why was she pissed?" You might ask. "With such a beautiful day out?"

Well kiddies it's simple.

She just started her "flow".

And she's late for school. Again

"DAMMIT! WHY AM I ALWAYS SO FUCKING LATE FOR SCHOOL?" She screamed while getting ready for school after doing her "monthly" routine.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY ALARM CLOCK?!" She spotted it in pieces in the same place she left it, beside Demiveemon's bed.

Speaking of Demiveemon.

"DEMIVEEMON WAKE UP WE ARE SOOO LATE AND YOUR SLEEPING IN ISN'T HELPING!"

Demiveemon, startled, woke up screaming, "AAAHHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON?" He looked up to see an angry Daisuke waiting for him by her room door.

"C'mon Veemon we're going to be even later for school if we don't hurry." She said. "And today is the day we find the Digimon Emperor's place and free all the captured digimon."

Demiveemon, reminded of this, got up and hopped in Daisuke's book bag. Then they raced out the door, down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the door.

Daisuke hit 80 MPH on her way to school but when she finally got there it was 8:30.

_"Dammit,"_She thought to herself running to her class. _"This day's going to suck sooo bad."_

She finally made it to her class and received her expected detention.

During class she couldn't even focus due to excitement and the cramps, mostly the cramps, so she just put her head down and wished for dismissal, or death, whichever came first.

Then she remembered she forgot her lunch.

"_Oh yeah,"_She thought depressed. _"This day is definitely going to suck."_

* * *

Lunchtime

Daisuke walked into the lunchroom feeling down as down could be. First she was late to school AGAIN, then she spent half the morning in constant pain, and now, come her favorite time of the day, she has no lunch. AGAIN.

She walked to her friends table and saw everyone was there with their food and felt even worse. She collapsed at the table feeling close to tears (damn hormones) while her friends glanced at her with concern.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" Kari asked seeing her friend looking like she was about to cry.

"I was late to school again, I got detention again, I forgot my lunch again, and I'm on my period, did I mention I forgot my lunch again." Daisuke whimpered.

The guys looked a bit put out by her open mentioning of her period while the girls looked sympathetic. Kari and Yolei gave her part of their lunches and comforted her as much as they could.

Daisuke was grateful that she had such good friends, even though the guys were punks when it came to the females "monthly" problems. It still amused her to see their reactions when she casually mentioned something like that. After mooching off her willing friends, she left the cafeteria in a slightly better mood, that is until she got to her next class.

Science.

Oh joy.

After finally being dismissed from her class, which to her lasted forever, school was officially over for most of the kids. As she was about to leave she was stopped by Mr. Takashiro who kindly (note the sarcasm) reminded her she had detention today. So, head and shoulders slumped, she trudged along to detention with Takashiro practically skipping behind her saying they were going to have so much fun today with the new blackboards they got.

Bullshit.

Daisuke stomped out of detention clutching her aching wrist from when she had to fill up two blackboards writing _I will not be late to school, or disrespect teachers, or sleep in class, or get on Mr. Takashiro's nerves during class again or I will have to write more of this._

_"Yep,"_Daisuke thought on her way to the computer room._"He is the definition of evil."_

Then her day got worse, or better whichever you choose, when a tall, slightly chubby boy came up to her and asked her on a date. She rolled her eyes and was going to let him down easy, but then she saw how he was leering at her, more specifically her chest region, and decided to take a different approach.

So, after utterly destroying and devouring the poor bastard's body, mind, and soul she continued her walk to the computer room feeling better than she had all day.

The screams were never investigated, with people claiming they didn't want to know.

* * *

Computer room

"About time you got here Daisuke." Tai teased when she walked in the room. "I was beginning to think you didn't want to go with us when we find the Digimon Emperor."

Daisuke blushed in embarrassment and rubbed her head looking at the people and the digimon in the room. "Sorry." She said. "That ass Takashiro kept me longer than expected, then I ran into a damn fan boy who kept staring at my chest while he was trying to ask me out, but I'm here now and I feel a lot better than before" She added while smiling.

Nobody had the nerve to ask what happened to the boy.

Not even the digimon.

"Hey where's Veemon?" Kari asked curiously not seeing the bundle of energy around. On cue a black head popped out of Daisuke's bag munching on a candy bar he found. "HERE I AM!" He yelled already on a sugar high from his first taste of candy.

Cue sweat drops all around.

"Anyways," Matt started ignoring the slightly hyperactive digimon. "We should get going before who knows what happens to Gabumon, Agumon, and the rest of the digimon he's captured."

"Wait!" Joe called getting everyone's attention. "What are we gonna do about the ones who don't have digimon yet? Namely Cody and Yolei, and, as much as I hate to admit it, you and Tai." He asked Matt. "You guys could get seriously hurt out there if you go without digimon."

"Joe has a point Tai." Mimi added. "Without Agumon or Gabumon you guys aren't gonna be much help. And since you two (points to Cody and Yolei who look down) don't have digimon yet maybe you guys should stay here and let us handle it."

"Leave it to Mimi to be as blunt as a hammer." Sora chuckled.

When she realized how that sounded Mimi blushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean that you guys were useless or anything. I meant that-."

"We get it Mimi." Matt assured her. "It's just kinda hard to accept you know? Me and Tai were like the front line and now-," He sighed, but didn't finish.

"You guys are right." Tai added with a heavy sigh. "We'll just be in the way there." He looked at the remaining digidestined. "You guys go and kick that emperor's ass for us. And when we get our digimon we'll help you guys out then."

"ALRIGHT!" Daisuke yelled excitedly. "LET'S GO FUCK THIS GUY UP!" She pointed her Digivice at the computer where the digi-gate appeared. "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

In a flash of light she and Veemon were gone.

Cue sweat drops again.

"Well might as well join her before she does something crazy…er." TK said as he pointed his Digivice at the screen and in a flash he and Patamon were gone as well. This continued until only Tai, Matt, Yolei, and Cody were left.

"Good luck you guys." Yolei whispered.

* * *

Emperor's Palace

Ken watched on his monitor as a flash appeared and the digidestined arrived in the same field they found the other digimon at. He motioned to a hidden figure and the figure took off.

"Finally," Ken thought smirking. "Showtime."

* * *

Digi-World

"Sooo how are we going to find this Digimon Emperor who we couldn't find yesterday?" Sora asked looking around.

"Well," Izzy explained. "I did a little research on the collars controlling the digimon." He said taking the collar he scavenged from Monochromon out of his pocket. "And since everything here is practically made of data I managed to trace its signal on my laptop."

"So," Mimi started. "We can just follow the signal all the way to the emperor and when we find him-!

"WE KICK HIS ASS!" Daisuke finished excitedly pumping her fist in the air.

"Basically." Izzy chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"But how do we know the trail will lead to the emperor?" TK questioned a bit skeptical. "I mean this guy has to be like a total genius to have even come up with something like this." He motioned to the collar. "It could be a trap for all we know."

"We'll just have to take that risk." Izzy said conceding the point. "I agree that it was too easy for me to find the signal. But for now this is all we have to go on. It's pretty much our only shot at finding those digimon."

TK reluctantly agreed.

They followed Izzy, who was tracking the signal on is laptop, stopping once in a while because of Daisuke's cramps, until they reached an area pretty much devoid of life. Sand was everywhere and the wind was picking up. However what had their attention was the object in front of them.

It was a large black tower.

"Is this it?" Daisuke asked Izzy irritated from all the walking and cramps.

He nodded his head checking his laptop. "Yeah, this is where the signal ends."

Suddenly Gatomon's ears perked up drawing everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Something's coming." Gatomon hissed. "Fast."

No sooner had she said that a blur flew above them causing the wind to pick up even more around the digidestined who shielded their eyes. As the figure landed and the digidestined got a good look at it, the older digidestined plus TK and Kari paled dramatically.

Standing there with a black collar on his left leg was Omnimon.

The Kaiser had somehow figured out how to make Agumon and Gabumon digivolve and combine.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." Mimi said quietly looking at Omnimon fearfully. Palmon right beside her, scared, but ready to fight.

"No." Daisuke said determined. "We have to do this. Remember all we have to do is destroy the collar and Omnimon returns to normal." Veemon nodded his head next to her.

"Yeah, but that's easier said than done." Sora replied Biyomon next to her. "Omnimon is made of two mega level digimon, and not just any digimon, two of the most powerful." She explained.

"Well can't your digimon digivolve into mega's as well? We have the numbers advantage." Daisuke said a bit angrily, trying to convince them to see it her way. "And all we have to do is destroy the collar," She reminded them. "We don't have to fight to destroy him."

"That would be true except our digimon cant digivolve because of the control spires." Izzy said putting the pieces together. "This tower must be a control spire and the signal I found in the collar must be coming from it." He turned to TK. "You were right it was a trap."

"Well that's just fucking great!" Daisuke yelled. "What the hell do we do now?"

"We still have to get that collar off of Omnimon." Sora said.

"How are we supposed to do that when none of our digimon can digivolve?" Kari asked.

"That's not actually true." Izzy said catching everyone's attention. "There is one way."

"How?" Joe asked.

"Daisuke and Veemon can do it." Izzy replied looking at said two. "Their armor digivolution isn't affected by whatever this control tower is doing to stop our Digimon from digivolving."

Their faces were priceless.

Daisuke was the first to snap out of her trance.

"YOU WANT VEEMON TO GO UP AGAINST TWO MEGA'S COMBINED BY HIMSELF? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

Boy did she snap out of it.

"Look Daisuke," Izzy explained calmly. "Veemon is the only chance we have of putting up at least a semi real fight against Omnimon without our mega's. Our digimon can still help out however they can but only in their rookie forms. It's up to Veemon to be our heavy hitter against Omnimon."

"But-," Tears started welling in her eyes as she angrily wiped them. _"Damn periods."_She thought. She was brought back from despair when Veemon pulled on her pants leg. She looked down at him as he spoke.

"Don't worry Daisuke. I'll be fine. I can do this." She saw the determination in his eyes and that was enough for her to agree.

"YEA." She stated going from sad to determined in seconds. "We can do it."

(Cue digivolve music)

DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE

"Veemon armor-digivolve to Flamedramon. The Fire of Courage."

(Cut music)

Flamedramon stood and faced Omnimon, who was standing there stoically with his arms folded. The rest of the rookie digimon walked up and stood beside Flamedramon ready to help in any way, shape, or form if they could.

Suddenly Omnimon attacked; charging with great speed he immediately went after the rookies first taking them out in rapid succession with a single sword swipe. They hit the ground HARD and didn't move.

Then, like fluid, Omnimon turned on a dime and slashed at Flamedramon, who was charging from behind, with his sword, almost catching him on his chest, luckily Flamedramon dodged by rolling to his left. Omnimon attacked again this time with slash after slash all directed at Flamedramon, who barely dodged them.

This kept going on until one slash caught Flamedramon on his stomach almost cutting him in half. In retaliation Flamedramon launched a kick at Omnimon's head, which was easily blocked by Omnimon's other hand. However, Flamedramon's other leg came up in an impressive show of flexibility and narrowly missed Omnimon's head as he ducked and moved out of the way.

Doing a corkscrew flip in midair, Flamedramon launched his fire rockets at Omnimon who sliced through them immediately.

Flamedramon landed and charged at Omnimon and started throwing punches and kicks in rapid succession, only to each one of them blocked, or dodged rather easily. Flamedramon grunted in pain as Omnimon managed to counter one of his kicks and threw him into a sand dune.

_"Jeez,_" He thought panting. _"It's like trying to hit air."_

He didn't have much time to think as a shadow appeared below him causing him to look up and see Omnimon about to slice him in two. He barely managed to dodge it by back flipping over the dune in time, and using it for cover when a large explosion occurred where Omnimon had landed.

As Flamedramon attempted to catch his breath a sword sliced through the dune just barely missing the top of his head.

This time Omnimon didn't wait for him to attack first, as he charged at Flamedramon with incredible speed catching him with a right to the jaw causing him to go flying.

However Omnimon wasn't done yet. He ran, catching up to the flying Flamedramon and sent slashes, punches, and kicks to the prone Flamedramon with each one connecting, before Flamedramon finally hit the ground.

Omnimon, without a scratch and not even slightly panting, stood over a fallen Flamedramon, who was covered in bruises, cuts and bleeding severely, and raised his sword and swiftly brought it down.

Blood sprayed through the dusty air as a scream was heard across the desert.

* * *

So very sorry for the looooooong wait but so much shit has happened and I honestly thought I'd never update. Or get on the computer.

Well updates will be sporadic so don't hold your breath.

Review please

Peace


End file.
